The present disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory system and a mobile apparatus including the non-volatile memory system, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory system that performs a memory managing operation during an idle time, a mobile apparatus including the non-volatile memory system, and a method of operating the non-volatile memory system.
Among data storage devices, a non-volatile memory device retains stored data even when power is not provided to the device. A non-volatile memory device includes, for example, a read-only memory (ROM), a magnetic disc, an optical disc, a flash memory, etc. The flash memory is a type of memory that stores data according to a change in a threshold voltage of a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor. Flash memory includes a NAND flash memory and a NOR flash memory.
Due to features of the non-volatile memory system, constant use of the non-volatile memory system leads to fragmentation. In order to secure free (memory) blocks, an operation such as garbage collection is performed on fragmented memory systems. Such operations can lead to deterioration in the performance of the non-volatile memory system. In a case of a mobile apparatus (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet computer, etc.) that uses the non-volatile memory system, an idle time exists during which an actual memory is not accessed. There is a demand for efficient management of the non-volatile memory system during the idle time.